Like A Circus Family
by BLUEBONES4
Summary: Booth finds out that he have a teenage daughter...with BONES!, its fun, read it and tell me what do you think ?


**This story might surprise you!~**

**Anyways enjoy~**

**Hope u like it~**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in " Booth yelled, putting his legs on the desk.

" Put your dirty legs down! " Bones pushed his legs but it didnt fell on the floor " Come in, its open " she yelled.

" ? " the 14 year old girl said while holding a paper.

" " Bones corrected " and you are ? ".

" Tammy, Tammy Mason, well that's what I guess my real name is " she looked down at the paper.

" What do you mean ? " Booth asked.

" Well before my mum die she told me that I was adopted and she gave me your name and address, here " she handed Bones the paper " she said you're her bestfriend".

" Wait, whats your mother name ? " Booth asked again.

" Molly Mason " Bones and Tammy both said in the same time.

" Oh my god! " Bones whispered and collapsed on the couch.

" Whats wrong ? " Booth held her hand.

" She...she's my daughter, dont panic " she held her hand on Booth face when he was going to argue.

" So...You're suppose to be my mum, and who's my dad ? " Tammy sat down on Bones desk where Booth placed his legs.

" Ah...Well, I dont know " Bones rubbed the back of her head, she really didnt know " Well before 14 years ago me and Angela my friend went to Las Vegas, to celebrate her birthday, so in the middle of the party I got really, I mean really drunk so I slept with a man I dont even know, I was so drunk that I cant even remember his face, but he was calling me..." she explained while trying to remember the name.

" SugarHeart " She turned at Booth in shock " Oh My God! " he placed his legs down the desk.

" GOD!, IT WAS YOU! " Bones shouted and started poking his chest

" So, you're my real mum and you're my dad ? " Tammy placed her bag down

" I guess " Booth stood up

" I still dont know what that means " Bones rubbed the back of her head

" Listen, My adoption mum is dead, she's single, and before she did she gave me your address and and told me to find you, but she NEVER said your my real mum, end of story " Tammy clapped her hands together

" Now this is my daughter " Booth smiled and sat down beside Tammy

" I never noticed that " Bones joked and started looking at them " except that she has my eyes " she said

" Yeah, that's right " Tammy smiled

" But " he stood up and pulled Tammy with him " my charming smile, see " He pointed at his smile and Tammy's

" Can I stop smiling now ? " Tammy asked, still smiling

" Yeah " Booth and Bones said in the same time

" Thanks " Tammy thanked and stopped her charming smile

" Bren, I need your help with..." Angela saw a little teenager with her bag sitting beside Booth " Oh, hi " she stepped inside " who's this little girl ? " she asked

" I'm not a little girl " Tammy said

" She's our daughter " Bones and Booth said in the same time

" Holy shit! " Angela whispered before she fell unconssiose on the floor

" Angela! " Bones ran to her

" Ange wake up, it's not a good time to leave us with this problem " Booth shook Angela

" HEY!, I'm not a problem that came by itself to this world you know! " Tammy shouted

" She has a point Booth, IT'S your fault " Bones slapped Booth on the face

" Ouch, why did you do that ?, you know, nevermind " he slapped Angela so she could wake up

" Booth!, you cant just slap her like that " Bones said loudly

" Bren ? " Angela whispered " I had a really akward dream, you were there and Booth and a teenage girl named Tammy, you that she's your daughter and..." Angela looked up and saw Tammy waving to her

" Hi " Tammy whispered loudly

" So it wasnt a dream? " Angela stood up

" No " Bones answered

" Details, I want the details now Bren " Angela said quickly while walking toward the door " DETAILS, NOW! " she said loudly after leaving Bones office

" COMING!, I'll be back soon " she yelled on her way out

* * *

" So...What's your full name ? " Booth asked

" Tamara Staci...* cutted off by Booth

" Brennan ? " he asked again

" I have no idea " she put on her headphones and opened her Ipod

* * *

" What did I miss there Brennan ? " Angela started pacing from left to right " I mean, I've been trying to get you together for 5 years, but you already have a daughter, with him! " she almost shouted

" Angela, please sit down " Bones begged her

" Details, I want details " Angela pointed a finger infront of Bones and sat down beside her

" Okay, okay, details " Bones said quickly, as she explained the details, the father and his daughter are still trying to get each other

* * *

" So, do you like pies ? " Booth asked

" Sorry what ? " she took her headphones off

" Ah..Would you like some pie ?, I mean if you like your fruit cooked " Booth joked

" Are you kidding me ?, I LOVE PIES! " She stood up and placed her Ipod inside her bag

" C'mon, I know where to find some awesome pies " he grabbed his keys and warpped his arm around Tammy's shoulder and walked toward Angela's office

* * *

" I know Sweetie, but you have to do DNA test " Angela said

" I know, I will as soon as I can " she smiled to her friend

" I'm happy for you " Angela hugged Bones

" Thanks " Bones smiled

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in " Angela yelled

" Hey Angela, hey Bones listen, me and Tammy are going to the diner, wanna come ? " Booth asked

" Sure, just let me grab my jacket " she walked toward her.

* * *

**So, what do u think ?~ **

**Please review~**

**Sky~**


End file.
